


The Chilled Winter Wind

by starchaser22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Please Save My Soul, THEYRE SO CUTE, how does ao3 formatting work, pure fluff, viktor is over excited about everything, yuri doesnt like the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Viktor prefers to spend his October evenings in Russia outside, making jokes and enjoying the weather. Unfortunately, Yuuri does not agree with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 10 actually killed me, so I decided to write a thing.  
> This doesn't actually have much regards to the actual timeline itself, or where they are at in the series.  
> For my own safety and making sense, just assume that nothing romantic has happened between them yet.

“Hey Yuuri, if I put my tongue to this pole, do you think it’ll stick?”

 

Viktor and Yuuri had paused briefly while walking back from their practice. It was October, and Russia, so Yuuri didn’t really understand why Viktor thought it would be a good idea. Alas, after Viktor pleaded (“The leaves are so beautiful around this time of year,” and, “You don’t want to miss the last of the warm weather, Yuuri!”) he had decided to just throw on a bunch of layers and follow his coach along the path of dead grass and brown leaves (which, as it so happened, Viktor just loved stepping all over, even if only to listen for the distinct crunches of dead plants).

 

Walking over the ice-glazed pavement, Yuuri's mind couldn’t help but wander off to his home. Hot springs, delicious food, and weather that didn’t freeze the sweat to his face.

 

So, when Viktor asked what would happen if he licked a freezing pole, Yuuri almost tripped over his own feet. It took a second to realize that Viktor was probably joking, but then again, you never really knew with him.

 

Yuuri turned to face the man, who was stationed by a nearby lamp post. The dim light was illuminating his skin. It brought out the shine in his hair and the sparkle in his eyes. Yuuri felt warmer already. “Wh-what?”

 

“There’s an American Christmas movie where a child licks a lampost and his tongue sticks. Do you think that would happen to me?” The expression on Viktor’s face was one of pure curiosity and innocence. Yep, Yuuri was definitely warming up. His coach seemed to have that effect on him.

 

An image flashed through Yuuri's head: Viktor, tongue stuck on the pull, arms flailing. What would he do? He shivered, “I-I don’t really think you should do that.” He shook his arms out in front of him, trying to find an appropriate hand motion, but only succeeding in making a fool of himself.

 

Viktor placed a finger against his mouth, tilting his head upward so that the light caught on his lower lip. Yuuri's eyes darted towards it before he noticed Viktor, leaning forward, sticking his tongue out.

 

Viktor actually licked the pole. Why? At least his tongue didn’t get stuck on it.

 

His tongue swiftly came up and off the metal, nose scrunching up from the taste. 

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Yuuri asked, tripping over his words. “I mean, the cold?”

 

Viktor put his index finger across his mouth again, hair flipping to the side. “I mean, it is cold.”

 

“But it doesn’t hurt?” He couldn’t imagine it. Even Yuuri's toes felt as if they would fall off any second now.

 

Viktor dropped his hand to his side, looking smugly at the boy in front of him. “You can always kiss it better, if you’d like.”

 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt as if he was standing above a fire. He felt the blush run up his neck and across his cheeks as he loosened the scarf around his neck. Looking anywhere Viktor, he somehow got out the sound, “Uhhh…” with a nervous chuckle.

 

Then, Viktor's hand was on his neck, gently rubbing his thumb over his pulse. Still avoiding eye contact, Yuuri rested his hand atop the other man’s wrist.

 

“Yuuri,,” Viktor whispered, barely audible through the winter wind. He leaned closer, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and bringing it up to his chest. “Can you look at me?”

 

He made eye contact for a millisecond before his stomach fluttered and he pointed his gaze elsewhere. Instead, he just said, “I can’t. It’s too cold.”

 

Viktor chuckled lightly and, well, there’s that fluttering again. He pulled the scarf back onto his neck, still holding onto Yuuri’s hand, and pushed the hair off his forehead. Leaning forward, Viktor gently placed his lips on Yuuri’s bare, chilled skin.

 

Yep, those butterflies are definitely happening. Yuuri felt his entire face turn red, but proceeded to take a small step forward, leaning on Viktor’s shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth of the man in front of him, the fingers combing through his hair. 

 

It was peaceful, standing here, just him and Viktor. Minutes passed before the silence was broken, Yuuri speaking softly through the wind. “Viktor?”

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor shifted his head, bending slightly so that he could rest it against Yuuri’s, still tangling his fingers through the dark hair tickling his skin. 

 

“This has meant a lot to me,” Yuuri said, trailing his thumb across the side of Viktor’s hand. “You being here, training me,” he paused, leaning back and looking up at the other man’s eyes. “Thank you.”

 

Instead of words, Viktor leaned forward, catching Yuuri’s lips in his own. 

 

Yuuri was hesitant at first, very conscious of how he was actually kissing his lifelong idol, but soon leaned into it.  


Viktor tightened his grip around Yuuri’s hand, bringing it up and holding it between his own and Yuri’s chest. He held it right over Yuuri’s heart, feeling it beat under his fingertips.

 

Yuuri wrapped his other arm across Viktor’s neck, tickling the tips of his hair.

 

It didn’t feel so cold outside anymore, surrounded by his idol’s embrace. When he felt water in his face, his heart skipped. Yuuri pulled his lips away, looking up and around them. Neither of the two had noticed the shift in their environment. The sun was now only a warming glow on the horizon, silhouetted by the trees nearby. There was a light dust of white drifting around them.

 

Viktor’s eyes softened, still looking at Yuuri. He smiled, “It’s the first snowfall, Yuuri.”  
Yuuri looked back at him, returning the gentle smile as Viktor pushed a strand of hair from his face. He leaned into Yuuri’s neck, nudging the scarf aside, laying a small kiss on the top of his collarbone. A sweet, gentle kiss, and Yuuri’s stomach was doing backflips. A small noise escaped his mouth, something similar to a moan, and Viktor laughed, the warm puffs of air brushing Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, voice slightly muffled against his neck.

 

“Yes, Viktor?”

 

Viktor traced small hearts along the back of Yuuri’s hand, which was still placed against his heart.

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first fic I've posted on ao3 and how do you do the format thing.  
> Also these boys will be the death of me.


End file.
